Don't Open That Bottle!
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: On their way home from school one day, Kageyama and Hinata chanced across an old bottle. That bottle contained a 'curse'. Now they have to survive one month of random effects from the curse! From growing wings, to turning into a child, to having volleyballs attracted to one, to turning into a girl and many more! And what happens when other schools come into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... I was slightly bored so I came up with this fanfic of Haikyuu! **

**I hope I managed to keep to their original personalities! ****It was slightly influence by the anime Gugure!Kokkuri-san. Please enjoy, I hope my sense of humor is still somewhere there...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! I do own that old bottle and the irritating notes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Don't Open That Bottle!**

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo learnt something extremely important during winter, before the Spring High volleyball tournament.

There were the issues of their quick set, yes. They were working on it.

There were issues of how they should receive the ball. Yes, Coach Ukai was strict in training.

There were the issues on how they should block the ball. Yes, they were learning.

There were many issues and problems, they had found out during the Inter-High. However they were not going to give up and decided to work on what they were weak at. Even the proud, stuck-up Tsukishima finally acknowledged that fact.

However on this day, the duo learnt that something called 'curses' actually existed.

The story began fairly simply. Kageyama and Hinata on their way home after an entire afternoon of volleyball. Nishinoya and Tanaka sometimes took this road back with them, however for today, they had decided to go along with the third years. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi did go the same way until a junction where they had to head left, but then again, they rarely travelled with them.

Hence the first years were alone. The orange head jumping in exhilaration with a pork bun in his mouth while describing today's practice in a mish mash of non-Japanese sounding words. Kageyama nodded in slow manner, slightly irritated by his partner's hyperactivity. Still he had bothered to reply to Hinata and punched him on his head when he recalled the times when Hinata failed to get the timing right.

It was always the usual.

Until they saw a bottle (or rather Hinata nearly tripped on it). It seemed like a normal tossed-away sake bottle. However what made the difference was that on it, scribbled with black ink were a few words. Kageyama and Hinata almost could not make them out.

"Do not open." Hinata read them out loud when he picked it up.

"It only makes me feel like opening it." Kageyama muttered and took the bottle from the smaller boy. After a short debate for second, without hesitation, he pulled open the brown stopper.

"What's inside, Kageyama? A monster?" Hinata laughed as he tried to catch a glimpse of it. It was then some sort of purple smoke enveloped them. Both started coughing and swatted it away with their hands.

"The heck… It's just a note." Kageyama pulled the piece of paper out from the bottle.

"What is with this purple smoke we see in movies?" Hinata inquired. He proceeded to continue asking. "What did note say, Kageyama?"

It was then the raven head threw the bottle on the ground which such brute strength that caused the other to reel back. As Kagayama kicked the bits of the bottle, the note landed onto the ground and Hinata manage to read it as well.

"_Everyone person who is within a meter radius when the bottle opens will be subjected to a month's curse. The effects are random everyday (I told you not to open it lol)."_

"What? This is-!" Hinata held the piece of paper in his hand as he yelled in horror. "Kageyama, are we going to die?"

"What? You stupid-"Kageyama for a moment paused and ignored Hinata's sudden cry. Apparently there was another note within the bottle and he unfolded it.

_"If you do not wish to subject yourself to the curse. You can burn the initial note to dispel it."_

"Hinata, you have the note right?" Kageyama turned to face the shorter individual, only to be greeted with hollow eyes.

"It got blown away by the wind and landed into the drain…" He replied somewhat hopelessly.

"You were holding it! You dumbass!" Kageyama gave another punch to the other's head.

"You opened the bottle, idiot Kageyama!" Hinata retorted, rubbing his injured spot. Kageyama could not say anything but retained his angry glare. It was partially true of course.

"Whatever, curses don't exist. It must be a stupid trick. It's just a random bottle we picked up." Kageyama said after a short while. Hinata agreed almost instantly. He was desperately trying to calm himself down. Hinata too, was seeking solace; the orange head had looked as pale as paper. Stuffing the other note in his pocket, he and Hinata continued on their way home, hoping that all this would just pass...

...Only to wake up finding the next morning disastrous. Kageyama first found himself have trouble getting down the bed and to the toilet. When he passed his bed room mirror after what seemed like forever getting out of his bed, he stopped.

Dear Kami-sama, he turned into a five year old form of himself.

Hinata was thankful he woke up before his sister came barging in to wake him up. He was now in the toilet standing, shirtless. He had no idea what to do. Of course, when one had wings sprouting overnight on his back, the mind would turn blank- immediate.

* * *

><p>Capatain Sawamura Daichi found his irritant meter surging high. He had receive two messages, one after another. Apparently, the idiot first year Duo for once, said that they were not feeling well enough to play volleyball.<p>

He faced the silver haired boy who approached him in the hallway. "I received the messages too, I wonder if they are feeling alright."

"Or trying to do something funny?"

Asahi, Karasuno's ace had just happened to pass by and he decided how he would try to stay away from his captain for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Kageyama, do something! Although it's quite awesome how I managed to fly a few meters." Hinata unfurled his wings once he removed his winter jacket. The chibi raven head folded his arms. They managed to meet up in an isolated park with many trees. Luckily for Kageyama, his parents were working overseas for a while. It had been difficult but he still managed to get out from his house in one piece.<p>

Hinata could conceal himself easily, however it was painful cramping his wings into his jacket and shirt. Still, he was actually quite excited to see that he could actually fly for once.

"Dumbass Hinata!" Kagayama wanted to hit the middle blocker but failed and stumbled a little. Hinata propped him up. Filled with embarrassment and frustration, he waved his hands as he yelled (or throwing a tantrum like how Hinata saw it).

"We can't play volleyball like this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! If you have any ideas of these 'curses' you want either Kageyama or Hinata or those around them (yes some curses do that), don't hesitate to tell me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews. Here you go, the next chapter! It is quite hard to type since I am doing everything from the ipad. I can't do the line breaks very well... Anyway please enjoy the story! And if, possible, please review.**

**Poor lil' Hinata! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

**Don't carry child while flying. **

**He has been fluttering all day and Kageyama's on edge.**

Yesterday was painful, in many ways. Hinata had smacked onto the ground a few times in a row while trying to attempt to fly. It did not help that he was piggy bagging Kageyama as well. The five year old was not heavy but it created a loss of momentum when flying or hovering for that matter. They met up in a deserted park on a hill and after a short talk and the Orange head wanted to try gliding down.

He might have been too restless as Kageyama was unable to toss balls to him. He wondered if they have to be without practice for the whole month and that thought panicked him greatly. Hinata knew Kageyama thought of it as well as the child was scowling a lot and way too much for a five year old. Even Natsu at that age did not make such a disapproving face,

He tried carrying the raven head to cheer him up and without any safety concerns jumped down the railings and onto the slope of the hill. It was a gentle slope (thank goodness) as Kageyama, frightened and shocked by the sudden sensation of being lifted by someone previously smaller than him and later sore for his pride, had kick Hinata twice in the head. He could not fly well and hence landed face down a few times.

Kageyama insisted they would see a shaman or something of that sort tomorrow when he hopefully gets bigger or somewhere to his original form. Hinata had suggested to see a doctor, only to earn a knuckle, which the other easily dodged much to the raven's chagrin.

"How can a someone specialising in medicine able to rid of some supernatural phenomena?" Kageyama yelled. Truthfully, he was badly panicked. Somehow the gravity of the situation had sunk into him. Hinata was still sort of oblivious to the matter. Maybe it had to do with the size difference and all.

With a hopeless sigh, they figured they would look for a shaman or exorcist or monk or anyone connected to the divine world the next day. They made their way back, feeling quite sore.

Somehow when they met on the road to school today, both had realised that everything about them was fine- or seemed to be. Kageyama had been wary when he woke up this morning. He was quite relieved and surprised to see himself back to normal. He did an extra three thorough checks around his body and found that everything was fine.

Hinata did the same as well. However somewhere both of them felt that it was too good for nothing to happen. Still they remained excited when they could play volleyball.

When the silver head saw the duo at the gym setting up the equipment, he first heaved a sigh of relief. Then he rushed to questioned them.

"What happened to you two yesterday?"

Both were slightly take aback, but Hinata was the first to reply. "Erm, me and Kageyama got the cold together!"

Sugawara raised an eyebrow. "Together?"

It was then Tsukishima reported in with Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Nishinoya. The tall blond pushed up his glasses and chuckled upon hearing Hinata's loud answer, "Well that is quite suspicious alright."

Kageyama felt like slapping him or Hinata so hard right now. That idiot cannot lie for nuts! Apparently he had not realised that he too was somewhat of a bad liar. Not that he could not come up with inventive lies but his face often have them away.

"We fell into a pond." Kagayama added, tone unnatural.

"Really? A pond? What were you guys doing at a pond?" Sawamura asked, fuming at the gym entrance with poor Asahi stepping quietly away.

Tsukishima had to applaud the setter for not saying anything further. It seemed that the raven head had more common sense than he had initially deemed him to be. Or perhaps everyone here knew not to mess with Sawamura Daichi when his wrath slithered behind him. Not only him actually, Coach Ukai was quite furious at them.

Hence they were to do extra rounds today.

When it finally came to volleyball practice, the gym became awfully quiet within five minutes or ten. It had been painfully too obvious, too many times to be just a mistake. If Sugawara were to sum it up, it was equivalent to some extremely poor act of play in volleyball. It was not even at an elementary school level.

Kageyama felt the cold sweat prickled at his back as Hinata laid somewhat devastated and lifeless on the parquet flooring. Takeda sensei was the one to break the silence.

"Are you feeling alright? Hinata-kun? Kageyama-kun? Maybe you might need a break." As he spoke, the team manager quickly got some bottles of the bench.

"Try it one more time?" Asashi suggested quietly as Nishinoya and Tanaka quickly and loudly agreed. It was actually quite unnerving to see the two paused at volleyball even for second. Coach Ukai and even Nekomata's coach had described them as perpetually volleyball powered machines.

It was not like they wanted to give up but somewhere down there, in their minds was the image of a small little bottle by the side walk they stumbled on the day before. Kageyama did a toss once more, only for the ball to slip off his hand the moment he lifted it up and fly mysteriously to Hinata, landing a strike on his gut.

The weird trajectory of the ball had not gone unnoticed.

"What the hell was that? It happened again!" Coach Ukai swore loudly, there were yells of "Hinata, are you alright?!" behind him as he rubbed his temple.

Kageyama decided he would not lie anymore. Honestly he was pretty much out of patience, concerning this thorn that rendered him to be unable to even properly toss a ball.

"It's a curse." He must have said it quite lamely, everyone had their mouths gaping wide or eyes in disbelief. He decided to make himself clearer.

"We stumbled on a weird ass bottle and got cursed by it." He still heard silence. "The reason why we are unable to come to school is because I turned into a kid and Hinata sprouted wings."

He listened intently, the only sounds he headed was Hinata moaning and trying to get up from the bad hit, with Yachi helping him, except she was also shocked at the same time. It was after a while before Sawamura got his wits back together.

"Well, I say that we take a break and talk this out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. I am glad that you all like it and that is what fuels me to write. If possible, please review. ****As for the randomness below the chapter.. it's just randomness with slight relevance to the chapter.**

**I think it is so cute when Hinata pouts... **

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't play volleyball when things don't work<strong>

**Hinata's all beat up and Kageyama's gonna flip the table. Tsukishima enjoys the scene.**

"So you are saying that (let me sum up), you saw a bottle and there was a note saying you shouldn't open it. But, you got curious anyway and decided to open it. And after you open it, there was another not saying you got cursed for a month. Then, there was another note saying that you may get rid of the curse by burning the first note. But you lost the first note because of the wind. However, you didn't believe it anyway and decide to go home. But yesterday, you sprouted wings and you turned into a five year old. And today, the curse has become something else which _affected _volleyball."

Coach Ukai summarized the whole incident after a while of Kageyama's and Hinta's explanation. Meanwhile the others were scratching their heads or still looking in disbelief.

"Sounds like a paranormal account from a poorly rated drama." Tsukishima muttered. However, he had believe them. After all, those two cannot lie and they were practicing too hard on volleyball to be suddenly that bad at it.

"The summary isn't really a summary." Yamaguchi laughed without humor.

"So where is the bottle?" Sawamura spoke up.

"I smashed it in anger." Kageyama replied sheepishly. Meanwhile everybody nearly collapsed in shock.

"There should be a limit to stupidity..!" Sawamura rubbed his temples as everyone had shadows casting down on their foreheads.

* * *

><p>At three o' clock in the noon, Kageyama was pissed. Not only him, even Sawamura.<p>

Every volleyball he had chanced upon just rolled away from him. If he got someone to throw at him, it would just repel away from him. He could not even feel a single volleyball on his fingertips.

Hinata had not been doing all that well either. The volleyballs come to him. Yes, it was naturally good since he was a spiker. The thing was, all volleyballs come to him, even if it was not intended for him, even if the tosser was just halfway at tossing. So every time he jumped, he would at least get hit by another two balls.

Coach Ukai had no choice but to force him to stand aside in the case any balls might possibly injure him further than just a few bruises.

It was evident that the curse's power was in direct proportion to the time. And by three thirty, the effects had increased by leaps and bounds. It could be seen that the balls were rolling away from Kageyama every time he approached them, even when they were in the other player's hands. For Hinata, some of the balls were beginning to stick on him and with two balls stuck on his body, he had to play dodge a ball. However he was not very successful with that.

By four thirty, Coach Ukai had to chase them outside- for the world's safety.

The vice principal had chosen to inspect on them again. Hinata had jumped in front of him; he was quite desperate to get away from the flying balls. And Kageyama here was desperate to hold a ball. He had Asahi passed it to him, but the moment Asahi's hands were off it flew towards- yes Hinata. Hinata, having a quick reflex moved behind the vice principal (he was not aware of him at that time).

The principal flew back from the steps. His wig fell out again. And Coach Ukai wanted to cry and Takeda -Sensei rushed to type an apology letter while the two team managers rushed to help the principal up.

Hence the duo were forced to go home, since they could not do much. "Coach Ukai said the vice principal was blurred by what had happen. So the vice principal assumed he slipped…" Hinata read his messages through the phone. "He also said we should talk tomorrow."

"Oh and Tsukishima said that we actually had some sort of luck after all. He typed a laughing emo icon as well." Upon saying that, Kageyama kicked the nearest empty can he could find.

Suddenly, Hinata stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Kageyama grumbled.

"Ah..! We are going to have a volleyball practice match with the grand king!"

"Ah… Aobajousai…" Kageyama nodded his head absent-mindedly, before sharply turning around dramatically.

"What the f-?!"

* * *

><p>The next day when Kageyama woke up, he rushed to the mirror. Seeing that nothing was wrong, he took a glance at his phone.<p>

On it had 908 missed calls and 4089 messages. It was still counting by the way.

He picked the device up. Now what? Some digital curse?

When he saw Hinata that morning, the orange head remained lifeless. Well, he too was quite lifeless as well, but not that bad. Still, it did not explain the situation why they are hiding in the one of the male's toilet cubicle.

"You look alright…" Kageyama said, feeling rather stupid he had said that.

Hinata looked at him with hollow eyes before grabbing Kageyama's shirt begging the other desperately to help him.

"So I assumed you were chased by girls." Kageyama managed to calm Hinata down, who seemed to be tearing rather badly.

"No! For some reason, Natsu and Mom were cold to me. Natsu woke me up by splashing water on my face, mom gave me a burnt breakfast and no bento for the day, the old lady next door yelled at me for greeting her, the auntie in the fish stall threw a smelly fish on my shoes and all the girls in class either glares at me or ignores me! Even Yachi-chan!" Hinata practically rambled while he sniffed.

"I was rather much the opposite." Kageyama muttered. He recalled how the girls suddenly would rush to him and scream his name wherever he went. He was caught in many groups of girls that surrounded him and asked for his name and number. Even the middle aged housewives would look at him with a sort of look. Because of all this, he was late however his teacher had allowed him to go scot free and leaving the classroom, mumbling that Kageyama was too handsome and all to be punished.

"Not only that, I started receiving confessions." Hinata whispered, as he sniffed.

"I thought the girls hated you."

"No, from guys!"

Now Kageyama realized why the men and the boys were glaring at him so hard, as if they wanted to fight.

This is...insane.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what is with me and opposites recently.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the support! **

**So err not much to say, do enjoy! Your reviews, follows and favourites is what keeps the story alive!**

**Please review if possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hide in the toilet when both girls and boys are chasing you. <strong>

**Hinata's all adorable and Kageyama has no idea what to do.**

"And it does not help that we have a practice match with Aoba-Jousai this afternoon!" Kageyama grumbled. They were still in the cubicle and the lack of space was getting to him.

"Huh? So it was today?" Hinata asked loudly before having a hand clamped his mouth with Kageyama desperately shushing him up.

"Coach Ukai announced it last week, but he was pretty bothered by yesterday's events, in fact everyone was, and we all forgot about it."

"Can we still play?"

"I don't know." Kageyama gritted his teeth as he thought of the 'obnoxious' Oikawa. Suddenly Kageyama realized something and looked at Hinata.

"Oi, how do you feel about me?"

"H-H-Huh? A friend?" HInata stumbled on his words, his face an unusual hue of red. Kageyama pinched Hinata cheeks lightly and leaned closer to look at him. The orange head started to tear up.

"What's wrong, Kageyama? Don't tell me you are also affected by it! Or you are angry? I'm sorry-!" He chattered continuously, obviously slightly fearful, but only to earn a knuckle to his forehead.

"It seems that the curse don't really work on both of us." Kageyama huffed. "You don't hate me right?"

Hinata shook his head.

"And I don't …er… feel that much about you." He then mumbled. "Well not desperate…and sort…."

HInata wasn't really listening. He only caught on to the first part and was grinning. "At least we are alright! We have a companion and-"

"Dumbass Hinata! We are ones affected by it! Why should you be even happy?"

"Hey I heard Kageyama-kun in the toilet!"

Kageyama knew he should have shut his mouth up instead.

* * *

><p>It was hard to finish and go by school. However, Kageyama dared say practice was worse.<p>

"Kageyama, for some reason, you are utterly more repulsive than you originally do." Tsukishima pushed up his glasses as he glared at the raven head.

Meanwhile Yachi and Shimizu were constantly hanging around him. Yachi giving him water bottles and Shimizu blushing slightly as she asked him if he was alright the umpteenth time.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were not taking this in well.

"Why do you always keep hanging around Kageyama?!"

Yachi immediately replied, "Because suddenly, I don't know, Kageyama feels extremely erm, really cute! Like handsome-!" She covered her mouth as the Sempais had their jaws hanging wide. "I feel like I need to be around him!"

"That's even more disgusting." Tsukishima muttered. "It's the curse again?"

"You are pretty quick." Kageyama snorted.

"AHHH! KAGEYAMA, DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET ALL COCKY!" Tanaka leaned forward towards him in a sort of intimidating manner. "I already feel like punching you from the start!"

"You really somewhat annoying today." Nishinoya agreed.

"I don't really feel a difference because you already annoy me." Tsukishima commented.

It was then Coach Ukai entered with the third years. Immediately, there was a vein popping at the side of his head.

"For some reason, Kageyama, did you do anything stupid that I forgot?"

Sawamura nodded as Sugawara and Asahi remained a stern expression. Kageyama flinched at the sudden change in tension. It was then Hinata burst through the doors.

"I made it in time! Sensei was so mean all of sudden. She usually isn't like that… She just filed me up for extra cleaning duties and all the girls left the classroom the moment I entered so…" Hinata trailed of when he felt all eyes on him.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses in irritancy. He had wanted to comment something about Hinata but he didn't have the heart to. The others had a faint blush beneath their cheeks.

"For some reason…" Tanaka mumbled beneath his breath. "If all girls reject me, it's still fine."

Everybody literally fell down at that statement. Is the world ending?

"After all, Hinata is here."

"Now that you mention it, looking at him is pretty reassuring." There were some whispers as Hinata felt his hairs stand on end. He looked for consolation in the managers which resulted in utter failure, as they just turned away from him.

"Is it the curse?" Sugawara asked. "I normally wouldn't feel this way."

The duo immediately nodded.

"Hey everyone! We would set off to Aoba- Jousai in ten minutes!" Takeda sensei looked up and saw the two. "Ah Kageyama." He suddenly said in a low voice. "…have you done anything recently that make me feel like disliking you and I somehow forgot it happened?"

"It's the curse." He replied lamely once more. Takeda Sensei gave a rare frown.

"So what about the match?" Asahi asked.

"I don't think we have a choice but to proceed with it, but if things get a bit awry. Forgive us if we decide to pull you out." Coach Ukai said as Kageyama nodded. Somehow he could envision things getting bad.

Especially when that guy entered the gym.

Oikawa Tooru.

And immediately, everyone thought he was going to murder Kageyama.

"….Why are all the girls….hanging…around him?!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes ago, prior to his arrival, there were hushed chatters among the crowds and players that had come to watch the match.<p>

Yachi thrust the bottle to Hinata harshly.

"Sorry Hinata-kun, I can't stand being near you for some reason." As Hintaa lose the color on his face, Sugawara and Tanaka rushed to comfort the poor orange head. Meanwhile Kageyama had some glaring issues with Tsukishima.

Meanwhile in the opposite team, Kindachi Yutaro never felt so much animosity towards the Karusuno's first year Setter. He felt vaguely pissed for no good reason and wanted to beat the crap out of him until he heard the third years.

"For some reason, Karasuno's setter looks very unwelcoming. But their number 10… looks cuter?"

"The sexy sort of cute?"

"Yeah…"

And there was the sound of a painful blow. The end conclusion with Hajime Iwaizumi looming over them. Come to think of it, they weren't completely wrong… Now was he jealous of Kageyama having such a cute middle blocker? This is impossible.

However all fears were confirmed when that Oikawa entered the gym, with his usual flamboyant attitude.

"Kageyama…" He growled after Hajime gave him a hard hit for glaring too obviously. The girls had replied that they felt so much reassured beside Kageyama. Of course, majority of the boys wanted to screw off ethics if not for the fact that Kageyama didn't look so comfortable with them.

"Well then, I feel like I gotta give my best shot at that tosser." His eyes trailed to Hinata.

"Chibi-kun!" He paused for a moment. "Ahh, I don't know why but you look really adorable today…"

Hinata gulped.

Karasuno seemed more defensive.

Kageyama wanted to bang his head on the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>And now world war III begins...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! Thank you for all your support so far! Especially for the reviews!****Just a point I thought about is that, a curse is not really a curse unless it makes the person miserable yes? Haha, yes I am so mean. I was thinking to alleviate their pain a little but meh. It's not a curse if that's the case. **

**Please enjoy and review if possible. Then the fun will keep balling up. I love tsundere Tsuki.**

**I'm too evil. **

**More Oikawa comes back later in the next chapter. Don't worry.**

**Note: They are ooc because of the curse hahaha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't procrastinate if you know crap happened to you. <strong>

**Oikawa is determined to get Hinata and Kageyama's all defensive. Karasuno becomes Hinata's samurais. **

"Damn it all! Hinata!" Kageyama bellowed, causing the orange head to yip a little. "We are so seeing the shrine priest nearby tomorrow."

Three days it was. His tolerance was maxed out.

Hinata nodded hastily. Currently, Hinata had opted to stay over at Kageyama's place, because of the latter's insistence. Not only that, the curse had escalate to the point where Hinata's mother did not want him to go home and that strange mafia looking men were hanging around his house.

Kageyama was quite the opposite. Some girls were scary yes, but it definitely beats the muscular burly men. Kageyama also made a mental note not to eye any passing men or bump into them. They were quite vicious. Luckily, Hinata's pleas had stopped them. Likewise to Kageyama's when the girls were attacking Hinata.

They were pretty much each other's only source of comfort and weapon now.

Yes weapon. He wasn't too sure about Hinata but he needed a weapon- now. And a very effective one which also conveniently happened to close by was Hinata Shouyo.

Especially against Oikawa Tooru.

Let's all recount what had happened this afternoon in haste. There were several reasons as to that. Firstly, it was really all too messy to recall anything. Secondly, Coach Ukai chased them out the moment the even before the first set ended so the event never lasted long anyway. Thirdly, Kageyama was desperately clinging on for dear life and Hinata clinging for his dear… (Err…) chastity (virginity …?) to actually properly play volleyball.

Lastly, the author here sucks at describing sports, with a plus point for laziness. (Note the present tense.)

The first part went fairly alright. Everyone was still fighting neck to neck and in synchronization and so on. It was still a fairly 'gently' sort of battle, not much bloodshed. However the tension was slowly building up. The hostility between the two schools grew as the time passed. (I have no need to explain that right? Recall: Curse effects are directly proportional to time. Hinata is standing on court.)

When they hit the twentieth point for both schools, (let's be mortals and be crude alright?), all hell broke loose and shit happened.

Oikawa failed to lift the ball.

"What are you doing?" Hajime nearly wanted to slap him.

"I can't do it! Not especially against Chibi-kun! I don't want to hurt such a precious angel! And I definitely don't want him (he eyed Kageyama harshly) to touch the ball."

Hajime was baffled. He had no words to retort to that or was it that… he actually agreed with Oikawa?!

"You won't have him!"

"Yeah!"

Nishinoya and Tanaka stepped up and showed their 'threatening' faces.

"Really now…" Sugawara somehow seemed menacing, although he was smiling and Sawamura for once, were not stopping the two.

"You will go against us in order to have him." Tsukishima declared as he pushed up his glasses.

"You too, Tsukishima?" Hinata replied, perplexed.

"Huh? What? No! I just hate to lose!" Tsukishima retorted in shock as he mumbled towards the end. "It's not like I want to protect you or anything. You are so annoying… right?"

Kageyama was honestly quite annoyed by the whole thing. "If you are not going to serve, give us the point and let me have the ball!" He said as he went under the net to the other side of the court.

He tried to grab the ball from Oikawa. However that was a very unfortunate mistake on his end as when the referee tried to stop them, he elbowed the man in the nose during the brief struggle. Now amplify that with the curse and how everyone looked at him in distaste.

Luckily he was sent out of the court before the seriousness happened. He was very upset to this point however for the world's safety once more, Coach Ukai who still somewhat retained his senses sent the duo back.

Oikawa wouldn't let Hinata leave for a whole ten minutes until the more sensible Hajime stepped in; he managed to reel in his emotions. The girls were whining at the door steps with Tanaka, Nishinoya and some others from Aoba- Jousai sticking their middle fingers out at obviously Kageyama.

That was when it actually struck the thick headed idiots both, deep, deep, deep so deep down that the curse was actually very, terribly, horribly, obnoxiously, (test your vocab and continuing inserting words here) bad.

Hence it was how they were led to this final conclusion that they should see the shaman.

It was Sunday tomorrow. Things cannot be worse off today.

As everyone knows.

How wrong they were!

"Kageyama! Kageyama!"

The raven head rubbed his weary eyes as he sat up sleepily before he snapped his eyes open at the alarm clock. "It's only 5am! You better give me a damn good reason for waking me up, Hinata you dumb-"

He paused.

"Wh-Wh-What is that?"

"That is why I called you up, Kageyama!"

"Wait no, I'll start with myself. Why am I like that?" Kageyama hated how the shock and panic was flowing slowly into his mind.

"The curse?" Hinata answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, actually it was quite the obvious, Kageyama was too shocked to register any sort of information. "Anyway, listen to me."

"Explanations on how we turn out like this can always wait for later. We see, the shaman now!" Kageyama started breathing heavily.

"It's not good for you breathe like this! At least that's what Natsu said." Hinata rushed to his side.

"Dumbass Hinata!"

Hinata yelped.

"I'm sorry you cannot see the shrine master today."

"Why?" Hinata whimpered.

The man shrugged. "You know kids, we adults need off days too, you know. That's why we have Sundays off. Err… the shrine master is probably… educating himself."

"Educating?" Kageyama thought wearily.

"Isn't there is the recession lately? He should work more." Hinata blurted out, unable to find anything suitable to say. Kageyama glared at him.

"Oh it's precisely the recession that people start praying to deities to offer them good fortune and stuff like that!"

"We really need to see him!" Hinata pleaded.

"If you are really that desperate, then he is… doing his stuff. Here's his contact details."

"Isn't this in the city?" Hinata said.

The shrine helper shrugged and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

"Oi, Kenma, you alright?"

"Yeah." The dual hair tone individual replied. He rubbed his nose. "I somehow feel we will meet Hinata today."

"Your gut instinct again? For real?" The other chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Try to guess what happened to them! <strong>

**The prize is... I will write your Haikyuu otp! Or whatever curse you want.**

**It's for fun yeap. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews as well as the follows and favorites. I am very happy that you all participated in the guessing game haha. Some of you were quite close! But as a big thank you, when you put your reviews for this chapter, please tell me your otp for Haikyuu! **

**The mystery will unveiled here! Please enjoy! I know I promised Oikawa, but I didn't write him yet, so for that I hope this chapter was funny enough. If not I am terribly sorry. I am still sorry though.**

**Note: This is a T rated fic for a great reason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't trust a part time shrine priest. <strong>

**Hinata can't decide what shirt to wear while Kageyama looks at the mirror sadly. The shrine priest smokes. **

"Hinata, how are you so calm?" Kageyama chose to emphasize the last word. "You are never calm."

"It's not that bad, I think Kageyama's experience seems more horrible than me." Hinata muttered. "And… I really wanna cry now!"

"Shut up, you dumbass! Do you want the whole train to notice us?" Kageyama wanted to land a hit on the other, but instead slip and bump into Hinata's chest.

Pardon, English mistake. Not chest, breasts.

Right now he had no idea which was better off.

A rabbit or a girl?

Yes, Kageyama Tobio was now a small lop ear black rabbit. Apparently, breathing too quickly meant stress. No doubt, he was much stressed.

A rabbit can't ever play volleyball. He'll get smashed by one hit of that Oikawa's attack.

"Kageyama, you alright?" Hinata asked and the rabbit glared at him. But the glare didn't come through and it registered as an angry pout.

"How can I be alright?!" He hopped on Hinata's lap continuously in anger. "Be more panicky or something!"

"I guess it's really still alright! It's a bit uncomfortable and tight in those bandages. But at least I still have my man stuff (The thing at the lower half of the male's body)."

Kageyama turned in shock. "What the heck? You are an okama (transvestite) now?!"

"I thought it wasn't that bad since I didn't completely change into a girl." Hinata rubbed his head. "But my chest is a little heavy. It'll get in the way of volleyball..."

Kageyama had no idea what to do or what to say. He really didn't know what was better.

A rabbit or a girl?

Scratch that, a rabbit or an Okama?

* * *

><p>They arrived in front of what seemed like a huge mansion after four hours of vacuous wondering.<p>

"Are shrine priests that rich?" Hinata asked in awe despite being very tired.

"If that is the case, I'll go head down that path after volleyball." Kageyama whispered.

"Huh, but Kageyama, isn't it weird for a rabbit to chant the scriptures?"

"You don't tell me that, especially when you don't know if you are a girl or a boy!" The rabbit hissed as it struggled for a better position in the arms.

"Oh yeah, now that I think of it-"Hinata was suddenly cut off by a lady who approached him.

"Seating for one, Miss?" The lady bowed gracefully.

"Huh, it's not 'Miss'!" Hinata stuttered and the lady looked up in confusion.

"Then do you happen to be a boy?" She looked at Hinata, who was thankfully wearing his casual attire. He had not changed much, except that his overall figure became much slimmer and smaller, initially much to his horror and that he had boobs. Still it wasn't so obvious so he could pass as a bishounen (pretty boy).

"I really apologize, Sir!" The lady bowed down once more.

"No, I'm not a boy but I am!"

The lady stared at him even more. Kageyama went to smack him, with his squishy paws unfortunately.

"Anyway, may I see the shrine priest?"

"Shrine priest?" The lady tilted her head in confusion, and she seemed much more slightly annoyed. "This is a restaurant."

"Mr. ehhhh- how do you pronounce that name? It's not even Japanese or English!" Hinata yelped as he looked at the name card.

Sighing, the lady took the card from him and then quickly ushered him in, much to the duo's surprise.

* * *

><p>"So whaddya want from me, kiddos?" The shrine priest (supposedly) laid sluggishly on what seemed to be a silken couch, draped with expensive cloth material. Hinata had assumed that the priest would be an old man with a pot belly so it was much to his surprise that he was a middle age fellow. He was handsome no doubt for his age, but this was not issue here.<p>

"Hurry and spit out what you want. I had my ladies leave the room because of you! You keen on doing some jobs or what?"

"I think it is the wrong person."Kageyama muttered to Hinata, who was already one step closer to the door.

"Err, I think we got the wrong person, yes?"

The man grimaced. "Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio, right? Just sit down here, you current Okama and rabbit."

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Kageyama squeaked (because he IS a rabbit).

"Cheh, I know about your names and that annoying curse. You know, what my old man told me, ah, sixth sense or some crap. Kinda figured 'cause you two had a disgusting smell and your names kinda pop up in my head." The man proceeded to pour, vodka (?) into his cup.

"You look like mafia." Hinata whispered and Kageyama gave a look of "why did you just say that?!"

"Huh, I am mafia. Head of the Mafia group in fact. The man that gave you the 'special entry' card was one of subordinates. Though he is a lazy one. He hates to be bothered." The man shrugged. "Ah, don't worry I won't harm you kids. I am a part time shrine priest after all."

_What has the world come to?_

* * *

><p>"So I want to get down to business, what are we supposed to do to get rid of the curse?" Kageyama asked as he nibbled on some fresh vegetables the shrine priest had ordered. Surprisingly that guy wasn't much of a miser.<p>

Suddenly Hinata burst into the room, he had went to the toilet earlier.

"Kageyama! My manhood is gone!" He cried as he gripped his pants. Kageyama looked up from the food he was eating and there realized that were rabbit pellets in there, much to his horror. And there he thought that these vegetable bowl was the greatest thing he ever ate.

The man clapped his hands in a slow motion. "Congrats, you have upgraded into a girl. At least you are finally sure of your gender."

(For those readers who jumped from the first chapter and came here to read the last chapter, time is proportionate to curse.)

"Why the heck did you put pet food in my bowl?!"

"I said rabbit food and this was what I got." The man yawned.

"Never mind, tell us how to get rid of the curse!" Hinata was shrieking and panicking. Kageyama was still at shocked from the horrors of becoming a full grown rabbit.

"Burn the curse note."

"We lost it!"

"Kinda figured."

_Then why did you even ask?! _

"Give us another method!"

"None." The man sighed as if he was answering a stupid question.

"What?" The duo questioned at the same time.

"There's none." The man lighted his cigarette.

Kageyama twitched his nose and Hinata's eyes were whites.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for this not.<strong>

**I really love rabbits. My main inspiration.**


End file.
